doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Night Terrors (TV)
Night Terrors ou '''Terreurs Nocturnes 'en français est le neuvième épisode de la saison 32 (saison 6 de la nouvelle série) de ''Doctor Who. Il montre de nouveau la sympathie naturelle du Onzième Docteur à l'égard des enfants qu'on avait pu voir dans The Eleventh Hour et The Beast Below. Comme Fear Her, les événements de cet épisode sont provoqués par les pouvoirs psychiques d'un enfant extraterrestre (un Isolus dans le cas de Fear Her, un Tenza ici). Il reprend également le thème de la vieillesse du Docteur et sa mort imminente présent dans toute la deuxième moitié de la saison, tout comme celui des peurs des enfants. Synopsis Le Docteur reçoit un signal de détresse de l'endroit le plus effrayant de l'Univers : une chambre d'enfant. Chaque nuit, George ne dort pas, terrorisé par toutes les peurs imaginables. Des jouets démoniaques vivent dans le placard de sa chambre à coucher. Son père est aux abois, George a besoin d'un Docteur. Heureusement pour George, le Docteur fera une visite à domicile. Mais apaiser les craintes de cet enfant ne sera pas facile, parce que les monstres du placard de George sont réels... Distribution *Le Docteur - Matt Smith *Amy Pond - Karen Gillan *Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill *Alex - Daniel Mays *George - Jamie Oram * Claire - Emma Cunniffe * Jim Purcell - Andrew Tiernan * Elsie Rossiter - Leila Hoffman * Julie - Sophie Cosson Équipe de production *Producteurs délégués - Steven Moffat, Piers Wenger et Beth Willis *Scénariste - Mark Gatiss *Producteur - Sanne Wohlenberg *Réalisateur - Richard Clark *Directeur de photographie - Owen McPolin *Chef décorateur - Michael Pickwoad *Effets visuels - The Mill *Maquilleur - Barbara Southcott *Directeur de casting - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Costumier - Barbara Kidd *Monteur - Peter H Oliver *Effets spéciaux - Real SFX Univers Culture * Le Docteur parle de la pantaphobie, la peur de tout. * Le Docteur joue avec un Rubik's Cube, mais s'énerve de ne pas pouvoir le résoudre. * Le Docteur mentionne des empires faits de verre et des civilisations de pensée pure. Le Docteur * Le Docteur mentionne ses histoires pour dormir préférées: Les Trois Petits Sontariens,'' Blanche-Neige et les sept clées de l'apocalypse, ''Le Dalek au bois dormant ** Cette dernière n'est présente que dans la version française; la version originale parle de The Emperor Dalek's New Clothes (Les Habits neufs de l'Empereur Dalek) * Le Docteur dit à Georges qu'il avait son âge "il y a à peu près mille ans". * Le Docteur comprend parfaitement la peur des clowns. Espèces * Georges est un Tenza. Il peut se transformer pour devenir exactement ce que ses parents adoptifs veulent et est capable de créer des filtres de perception. Nourriture et boissons * Le Docteur et Alex boivent du thé. * Le Docteur demande des Jammie Dodgers. * Le Docteur et Alex préparent des harengs pour le petit-déjeuner. Télévision * Rory mentionne EastEnders. * En zappant, Purcell tombe rapidement sur Bergerac. * Certains des jouets de George sont tirés des séries Power Rangers : Mighty Morphin, Power Rangers : La Force du temps ou encore Transformers. Références * Dans la maison de poupée, Rory pense d'abord que lui et Amy sont "encore morts (DW: Amy's Choice, Cold Blood, The Pandorica Opens). Il suppose ensuite que le TARDIS a encore altéré l'espace-temps * Le Docteur montre une fois de plus son goût pour les Jammie Dodgers (DW: Victory of the Daleks, The Impossible Astronaut). * Lorsqu'il explique à Alex que George créée des filtres de perception, le Docteur s'arrête devant un miroir et refait la même tête que lorsqu'il aperçut son reflet pour la première fois (DW: The Vampires of Venice). * Le Docteur dit bonjour à Claire de la même manière qu'à Craig (DW: The Lodger). * Le tournevis sonique ne fonctionne pas sur le bois (DW: Silence in the Library, The Hungry Earth, The Curse of the Black Spot, The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe). * Le Docteur regarde de nouveau les informations qu'il a obtenu sur sa propre mort (DW: Let's Kill Hitler). * Comme Amy, le Docteur avait déjà été transformé en poupée de bois, par le Fabricant de jouets céleste (AUDIO: Solitaire). * Le Docteur se montre encore une fois très proche des enfants (DW: The Eleventh Hour, The Beast Below, The Hungry Earth, A Christmas Carol, The Impossible Astronaut, The Curse of the Black Spot). * Le Docteur demande des jelly babies (DW: Robot, etc). Notes * Cet épisode avait pour titres de travail House Call and What are Little Boys Made of?http://www.doctorwhotv.co.uk/doctor-who-series-6-autumn-preview-20767.htm consulté le 09/05/2016. * Cet épisode devait à l'origine être le quatrième épisode de la saison, mais Steven Moffat trouvait que la première moitié de la saison était trop sombre et il fut remplacé par le plus léger The Curse of the Black Spot. Cela entraîna quelques modifications: une scène avec Madame Kovarian fut supprimée, et une autre montrant le Docteur observant les informations récupérées dans Let's Kill Hitler fut ajoutée. * La scène où le Docteur et Alex sont aspirés dans le placard rappelle beaucoup le film Poltergeist dans lequel une fille est aspirée dans le monde des esprits à partir d'un placard. * Lorsque Alex regarde les photos, on entend un présentateur à la télévision qui annonce que la chaîne est BBC One et le jour samedi, c'est-à-dire la chaîne et le jour où est habituellement diffusé Doctor Who. * L'un des contes pour enfants que mentionne le Docteur, Snow White and the Seven Keys to Doomsday, a le même titre qu'une nouvelle publiée peu de temps auparavant dans Doctor Who The Official Annual 2012. Si Night Terrors avait été diffusé dans la première moitié de la saison, cette nouvelle aurait en fait été publiée après, et vue comme une référence à cette phrase du Docteur. * Il s'agit du premier épisode écrit par Mark Gatiss qui ne se déroule pas principalement dans le passé. Audience * L'audience finale pour cet épisode fut de 7,07 millions de spectateurs au Royaume-Uni. Lieux de tournage * Dyrham House, Bristol Annotations en:Night Terrors (TV story) Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 32 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2011